


Watching The Stars

by canadianfangirl



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Female Friendships, Friends to Lovers, Wholesome, childhood best friends au, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfangirl/pseuds/canadianfangirl
Summary: She was 12 years old when she found them, hiding away in her treehouse.Based off a Tumblr Prompt by @bellamykomskaikru, Watching The Stars follows Clarke Griffin and her ever changing and growing relationships with Octavia and Bellamy Blake.From divorcing parents, cheating boyfriends, cancer diagnoses, and awkward crushes, one thing has always remained the same. No matter what, they always got through it together.(Previously titled Treehouse Love)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for joining me on this little ride!  
> I saw this prompt posted on Tumblr a few weeks back, and I have not been able to get it out of my head ever since! So i started writing, figuring I could get it out of my system, and surprise to NO ONE; I have not stopped.  
> I kinda have the whole main story outlined in my head, so now its just a case of getting it written down.  
> I hope you guys love it as much as I do! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, they bring a little smile to my face whenever I see it in my email!  
> Enjoy!

She was 12 years old when she found them, hiding away in her treehouse.

\- - - - -

Clarke had been outside, hiding away as her parents had yet another fight. They had a fight almost everyday now, always starting with the little things; the dishwasher was still full, Mom had left the oven on, Dad couldn’t find the broom. But then they always escalated to bigger things; Mom was consumed by work and never home, Dad coddled Clarke too much, Dad wasn’t allowed to see any of the house bills.

Wells, ever the optimist he was, told her that the fighting would stop one day and everything would eventually go back to normal, but Clarke had started to see this as her new normal. 

She was watching the stars when she heard it, the quietest little sneeze. She thought that maybe it was just her ears playing tricks on her, and that it was just a raccoon or something, but then she heard it again. The unmistakable sound of ACHOO. If she hadn’t been listening out for it, she was sure she would have missed it. It was small, and high pitched, and it sounded like it belonged to a child; and it was coming from her treehouse. The treehouse her Dad had built for her and Wells when they were 6. 

She knew she should’ve gone inside, told one of her parents or called Wells, but her curiosity had always gotten the better of her. 

She tiptoed towards the tree, trying her best to not step on any fallen twigs. She didn’t want whoever was up there to know she was coming. If someone was hiding in an old treehouse, then they didn’t want to be found. She climbed up the ladder as quickly as she could, and pushed at the trapdoor entrance. She was met with some resistance, which she had expected, but Clarke Griffin was stronger than she looked. 

She slammed her shoulder against the door, and heard a thud of somebody hitting the floor. She quickly pushed the door open before they could get back up, and peered inside. She can safely say she was not expecting what she saw. 

They were kids. A lanky teenage boy who was only about three years older than her, and a quiet little girl who was about Clarke’s age, if not younger. 

She stood there baffled for a moment. Why were there two kids hiding in her treehouse, and what were they hiding from? Clarke knew in her head that she should tell someone, but then she saw the little girl shiver, and her heart told her something else. 

“I’ll be right back!” She whispered, “Don’t go anywhere.” Clarke grabbed the handle for the door, and pulled it shut as she quickly climbed back down the ladder. 

Sneaking back into the house was easy, her parents were still wrapped up in their argument. She grabbed the old wicker basket she kept in her closet, and started to fill it up. She took the pillows off her bed, the extra blankets out of her tinker trunk, and even some of her favourite books. She had no idea how long those two had been hiding up there, and they could be bored for all she knew.

She went down the stairs as quietly as she could, careful to avoid the one spot that creaks. She paused as she went through the kitchen, and then grabbed a few snacks and juice boxes just to be safe. 

When she got back to the treehouse, that was when she realized her grave mistake. The basket was too heavy for her to carry up the ladder. “Dang it,” she whispered. She looked up at the closed door, and then back to the basket, her resolve only strengthening. 

She wrapped the blankets around her shoulders, shoved some of the pillows under her arms, and put the basket around her neck, but she made it up the ladder. She quietly knocked on the door, and hoped that the boy would open it. She waited for what felt like an eternity, but eventually he pulled the trap door open. 

His eyes widened when he saw her, and he stood silent for a moment. “I’m gonna need some help here,” Clarke whispered. It seemed enough to break the boy from his spell, as he took the basket from around her neck, and helped her into the treehouse. 

Clarke shed the blankets, dropped the pillows, and started to unload the basket. “I didn’t really know what to grab, so I just sort of grabbed everything. There’s some books, a few juice boxes, and a couple of granola bars. I tried to avoid anything with nuts, cause I don’t know if you’re allergic or anything. There should also be a flashlight in there. OH! And I also grabbed...” Clarke reached into her pocket where she stashed the cough drops she grabbed off the counter, “These!” She held them out to the younger girl, “It should help you feel better.”

The girl stared at Clarke for a moment, her curious brown eyes narrowed. She seemed hesitant to take the candies. 

“I won’t bite, I promise,” Clarke whispered, still holding them out to her. 

Something in the younger girl seemed to decide to trust Clarke, and she reached out and took the cough drops, quickly opening one and popping it in her mouth. She sighed in contentment, “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Of course,” Clarke smiled. She reached behind her to grab one of the blankets, and wrapped it around the young girl’s shoulders, “I’m Clarke, by the way. Clarke Griffin. What’s your name?”

The girl tucked herself into the blanket, “I’m Octavia, and that’s my older brother Bellamy,” she pointed to the older boy. Clarke waved at Bellamy, but he still seemed a little stiff. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Clarke grabbed one of the blankets, and sat on the floor next to Octavia, “I don’t want to be rude or anything, but why are you hiding in my treehouse?”

“It’s our Mom,” Octavia whispered.

“O!” Bellamy chided, “We don’t know this girl.”

“It’s okay,” Clarke said, turning to Bellamy “I promise I won’t tell anyone. I just want to help,” She turned back to Octavia, “Is your mom okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. It’s just sometimes she has people over that she doesn’t want us near. They can be kind of scary sometimes, but Bellamy takes care of me,” she beamed at her brother. 

Clarke smiled, “You’re really lucky to have a big brother to look out for you,” she said, “How long have you guys been using this as your hiding spot?” Clarke looked over at Bellamy.

Bellamy winced, as he sat down across from the two girls, “A few weeks, a month at most.”

Clarke frowned, “And you guys don’t have anywhere else to go? No aunts, or friends, or anything?”

“No one really wants to be friends with me,” Octavia whispered, looking down at the floor. 

“I’ll be your friend,” Clarke said, grabbing Octavia’s hand. 

Octavia looked up at Clarke, tears shining in her big brown eyes, “Really?”

Clarke beamed, and she squeezed the other girl's hand, “Yeah! And you guys are more than welcome to hide out in my treehouse whenever you need to. I’ll even make sure there’s extra snacks in here.”

“You would do that?” Bellamy asked as he wrapped one of the blankets around his shoulders. 

“Of course,” Clarke said, looking over at the older boy, “My Dad always tells me that we need to put goodness into the world, and the world will give goodness to you,” she turned back to Octavia, bumping her with her shoulder, “Besides, it just gives me an excuse to use my treehouse more often.”

Octavia laughed at that, and Bellamy couldn’t help but smile. “You really don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I want to. I would hope someone else would do the same for me. Now, Bellamy," Clarke shuffled in an attempt to get more comfortable, “Why don’t you pick a book, and read something to us.”

Bellamy smiled as he reached into the basket, grabbing one of the many books Clarke had stashed there. He chuckled when he pulled out The Odyssey. He waved the book at Octavia, causing her to roll her eyes. 

“That’s Bell’s favourite book,” she loudly whispered to Clarke, “I swear he’s obsessed with it.”

Clarke smiled at her, “It’s one of my Dad’s favourites too.”

“Your Dad has good taste,” Bellamy laughed as he moved to sit next to Octavia. He opened the book, and started reading from the pages that he practically knew by heart. 

Octavia and Clarke quickly settled down, as they listened to Bellamy read. Octavia with her head resting on her brother’s shoulder, and Clarke laying down in the other girl’s lap. A voice in the back of Clarke’s mind told her that this was the start of something beautiful, and she couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are much apprecited :)  
> \- CanadianFangirl


	2. The Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets some devastating news, thankfully she has some pretty reliable shoulders to cry on

She was 14 years old when her parents told her they were getting a divorce. Octavia found her hiding in her backyard, fighting to keep it together. 

\- - - - -

Clarke and Octavia had become inseparable since the day she found the Blakes hiding in her treehouse. Whenever Octavia or Bellamy needed to get away from their mom, Clarke’s house was the first place they thought to go; and whenever Clarke needed to hide away from her parents' constant fighting, she ran to Octavia and Bellamy without a second thought. Bellamy had started to joke that Octavia and Clarke were like conjoined twins; wherever one went, the other was sure to be. 

The summer before her first year in highschool, Clarke spent every waking moment that she could with Octavia and Wells. The three of them would spend the days at each other’s houses, and Octavia would sleepover at Clarke’s most nights, much to Bellamy’s dismay. 

Although Clarke was excited to head into highschool, she didn’t like the idea of leaving her two best friends behind in middle school. She knew that she would have Bellamy watching out for her, but she was worried about not having any friends. 

Clarke had always felt more comfortable when she had her friends around her, people she knew would look out for her and love her no matter what, and she wasn’t going to have this going into a new school. She would be all by herself. 

It was the weekend before the first day that her parents sat her down. Clarke knew that something was wrong the moment her Mother gave her her No Nonsense look. 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked. She hoped it would be something small, something she could handle. 

“Your mother and I,” Jake started, hesitantly, “Well, you know we’ve been fighting a lot.”

“Yeah, and you guys started seeing that therapist right? Dr. Cartwig?”

“Yes, well,” her father paused, trying to find his words, “Things didn’t exactly go the way that we had initially hoped Bear.”

Clarke looked between her two parents, “What do you mean?”

“Your father and I are getting a divorce,” Abby said bluntly. 

Clarke froze, the breath leaving her lungs from pure shock. She stared blankly down at the floor as she felt her world begin to crumble around her. Just as she was leaving her two best friends behind, her parents were leaving each other. She felt as though she were drowning. Change was rushing at her like a tidal wave, and she had no power to stop it. 

“Clarke?” Her father whispered, taking her hand and squeezing tightly. The sensation brought her crashing back down to earth, “Say something baby.”

Clarke’s eyes bounced back and forth between her parents, “I thought things were getting better?”

“I know baby, I know. But your mother and I have just decided that the fighting isn’t good for you, and it’s not healthy for us.”

“Jake is going to be moving out of the house by the weekend,” Abby shifted forward on the couch.

“What!” Clarke’s eyes shot towards her mother, “That’s so soon! Where will you even go, Dad?”

Jake smiled sadly at his daughter, “I’ve found a little apartment. It’s not much, but it’s enough to start with. You are going to stay here with your Mom, okay? This way you’re closer to school, and to Wells and Octavia.”

Abby placed a hand on Clarke’s knee, “We know that this is a tough change honey, but we only want what is best for you. Even though we aren’t going to be together anymore, the one thing that will never change is how much we love you. You understand that right?”

Clarke could feel the sting behind her eyes, and she knew she needed to leave. Something in her screamed to run, “I need some air,” she whispered as she raced out of the room. 

“Clarke!’ Jake called after her.

“Let her go Jake,” Abby whispered, “We both knew she was going to take this hard, she needs her time.”

\- - - - -

Clarke slammed the back door behind her as she ran out of the house. She couldn’t stay here, she couldn’t be surrounded by all the things that reminded her of the life that was being torn apart. She knew there was only one place she could go. Her feet started moving before she even thought of it, carrying her to the one place she knew she would be able to get away from all of this. Her safe space.

It took Clarke 10 minutes to get to Octavia’s, she knew the path by heart. Though she knew there wouldn’t be any judgement from either of the Blake siblings, she was too scared to knock on the sliding door of their first floor apartment. She knew that the moment she said those words out loud, it would all become truly real.That she couldn't change it. She sat on top of the picnic table by the back door, and just looked up to watch the stars, her tears falling silently. 

She sat there for what could have been minutes, or hours, before she heard the sliding of the screen door.

“Clarke?” Octavia sounded concerned, “Is everything okay, what’s going on?” 

“My parents are splitting up,” she whispered, not looking back. She was unsure if Octavia had heard her, until she felt a blanket being placed over her shoulders, and Octavia was right beside her with a granola bar in her hand. 

Clarke stared down at the snack, “I won’t bite, I promise,” Octavia whispered. 

Those words were what broke her, and Clarke launched herself into her best friend’s arms. 

Everything Clarke had been holding back came to the surface the moment she felt Octavia’s arms wrap around her. The quiet tears turned into loud, violent sobs.

Octavia tightened her grip on her friend, “It’s okay, Clarke,” she whispered, “We’ll get through it.”

“I thought things were getting better,” Clarke sobbed, pulling back to look at Octavia. “They had stopped fighting, they were finally getting along.”

Octavia brushed the hair back from Clarke’s tear stained face, rubbing her cheek with her thumb. “Maybe this is better,” she whispered. “Maybe things will be better this way.”

Clarke laughed drily, crossing her arms as she pulled away, “It certainly doesn’t feel better.” 

“I know it doesn’t, but it will. Eventually.”

“Dad’s going to be gone in a week O!” She stood up suddenly, wrapping the blanket around herself, “He’s leaving, and I’m not going to see him, or you everyday, and I just don’t know how I’m going to deal with that.”

“Hey!” Octavia walked towards her, putting her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, “Just cause you’re going to be at a different school, doesn’t mean you’re not going to see me everyday. If anything, it just gives me even more of an excuse to come over to your house.” Clarke let out a small laugh at that, “There’s my girl,” Octavia whispered, dropping her hands to grip Clarke’s tightly. 

Clarke smiled sadly, “I just don’t know how I’m gonna get through this.”

“I do,” a gruff voice came from behind the girls. Clarke turned to see Bellamy standing a few feet away, still in his work uniform. “Your Dad called the theatre. He told me everything,” he explained as he walked towards them, “I am so sorry Princess.”

Clarke ran into his arms, the tears coming once again. Bellamy held her tight to his chest, brushing her hair back as he placed his chin on top of her head. “It’s okay Clarke, you’ll get through it.”

“How?” She cried. 

“Together,” he whispered, and Clarke began to cry more.

Ever since the treehouse, there was an unspoken promise that formed between the three of them. No matter what happened, they got through it together. Clarke had whispered it to Octavia on their first day of school, Clarke said it to Bellamy when Aurora had started rehab, Octavia said it to Clarke when her parents first started therapy. It was their vow to each other. Good or bad, rain or shine, they went through it together. 

Octavia placed a hand on Clarke’s back, “We’ve got your back Clarke.”

She smiled, and brought the other girl into the hug, “I love you guys,” she whispered. 

“We love you too,” Octavia whispered. 

The three of them stayed like that for what felt like hours, holding tightly onto each other. Clarke stayed at their place that night, and as she slept, Clarke held on tightly to her best friend's hand. She knew she would be able to get through anything, so long as she had Octavia and Bellamy by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)  
> \- CanadianFangirl


	3. The Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Bellamy get some pretty bad news about their mom, and Bellamy takes it pretty hard. Clarke tries to comfort him as best she can.

She was 15 years old when Aurora Blake was diagnosed with breast cancer, and the world came crashing down around them.

\- - - - -

Her parents' divorce had gone about as smoothly as one could hope. And as much as Clarke hated to admit it, Octavia had been right. Her parents seemed happier. 

Her mom was around more, and Clarke felt like she was finally getting the relationship she had always wanted with her. Her dad had bought a small townhouse, and she and Octavia were over there for dinner almost every weekend. 

They were halfway through Octavia’s freshman year when they had gotten the news. 

Octavia and Wells had fit right in with Clarke’s new friends, Monty and Jasper. The five of them had become their own little weird Scooby Gang; Jasper being Scooby Doo obviously, much to his dismay. Bellamy, now in his senior year, always smiled whenever he saw the odd group. He and his best friends, Murphy and Miller, never failed to tease them when they saw them in the halls, but God forbid that anyone else try, or they would be dead on sight. 

Her life was going perfect, so of course that’s when things went wrong. 

Clarke was halfway through art class when the announcement came over the PA system. “Please excuse the interruption, but could Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin please come to the main office? That’s Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake, and Clarke Griffin to the office. Thank you.”

“What did you guys do?” Monty whispered to her. 

“Nothing! I don’t think,” She whispered back.

“Ms. Griffin,” Professor Wallace called, “I believe that is your cue to leave.”

Clarke smiled, “Yes Mr. Wallace.” She threw her phone in her back pocket, and waved to Monty as she left the class. 

She could feel her heartbeat rising as she made the trek down to the office, a voice inside her screaming that something was wrong. She did her best to ignore it, but then she saw Bellamy in the hall, and the voice only got louder. She quickly ran up to him. 

“Hey,” she grabbed his arm, turning him towards her, “Do you have any idea what the hell is going on?”

He shook his head, “Not a clue,” he crossed his arms, “I was just waiting for O, figured we could walk down together.”

She nodded, and then looked up at him. She paused, “Do you think it might have something to do with your Mom?” Aurora had been sick the last few months, and no one could figure out what it was. It wasn’t until Abby had started going with Aurora to some of her appointments that the doctors had really started to take some notice. 

“God I hope not,” Bellamy whispered, almost like a prayer. Clarke knew how much Aurora meant to him and Octavia. She wasn’t always perfect, but she always did her best. If anything happened to her, she knew Bellamy would be devastated. 

“Hey,” Clarke placed, what she hoped was a reassuring hand on his arm. Bellamy looked down at her, and Clarke knew he was just as scared as she was, if not more. “Together,” she whispered. 

Bellamy smiled, putting his much larger hand on top of hers, “Together.”

Octavia came bounding down the hall towards them, “What the hell is going on?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, as he turned in the direction of the office, “Language O.”

“Bite me Bell.”

Clarke chuckled, “Can you two not?”

“Sorry Griff,” Octavia muttered. Clarke reached over and took her best friend's hand in hers. Octavia squeezed it tightly, holding onto it like a lifeline, “Thanks,” she whispered. 

Bellamy held open the office door for them to go through, “Ladies first,” he said with a mocking bow. 

“My my,” Clarke laughed, feigning a swoon, “Such a Gentleman.” 

“Only for you Princess,” Bellamy laughed. 

“Ugh!” Octavia groaned, “You two make me sick.”

“You know you love us!” Clarke taunted, placing a wet kiss on Octavia’s cheek.

She laughed, “Unfortunately.”

Whatever worry Clarke had had, left as she joked with the two siblings. This was her safe space. Nothing could hurt her, as long as she had these two by her side. 

Then she saw her mother waiting for them in the office, and the fear and worry came rushing back in. The look on Abby’s face was like nothing Clarke had ever seen before. 

“Mom? What’re you doing here? What’s going on?”

Abby opened her mouth, and then closed it again, as though she was looking for the right words. Clarke had never seen her mother like this, so tentative and unsure. 

“Mom?”

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little bit more private?” Abby gestured towards an empty conference room, waiting for the three to go in front of her. 

Octavia’s grip on Clarke’s hand grew tighter, almost vice like, as they walked. Clarke could feel the fear radiating off of her, and she squeezed her hand back. She reached behind her, searching for Bellamy’s hand. It was clenched tightly, but he quickly uncurled his fist, and laced his fingers together with Clarke. 

She looked back at him, “Thank you,” he mouthed silently. Clarke only nodded in response. 

“Why don’t you kids sit down?” Abby said, closing the door behind her. 

“I’d prefer to stand, thank you though,” Bellamy said. Clarke could tell his defences were up, and he was preparing for the worst. She squeezed his hand, hoping to calm him. 

“Abby, what is going on?” Octavia asked quietly. It was one of the few times in her life Clarke had ever seen Octavia be so afraid. 

Abby took a deep breath, “It’s about your mom honey.” 

Octavia’s breath hitched, and Bellamy’s grip tightened, “What about our mom?” He said, his jaw clenched. 

“Is she okay?” Octavia pleaded. 

Abby smiled sadly at the young girl, “Oh yes, she’s fine sweetie. But, we did get some results back, and…” She trailed off. 

Clarke closed her eyes, “Oh no,” she breathed. She squeezed Bellamy and Octavia’s hands, trying to brace herself for the bomb she knew her mother was about to drop.

“Oh no?” Octavia looked at her, “What oh no? Why oh no!”

“Mom, I know that look,” Clarke said, looking over at her mom with a plea in her eyes, “Please, whatever it is, spare us the sugarcoating and just spit it out.”

“Please,” Bellamy’s voice was tight, as though he was holding back tears already. 

Abby steeled herself, “They found a lump in Aurora’s breast. The Doctors ran some tests, and,” she took another deep breath, as though she were trying to hold herself together. “I’m so sorry baby,” she whispered, as she glanced at Octavia, “But they found cancer.”

Cancer. 

Clarke never thought she could hate a single word with such a passion. But seeing the effect this word, and it’s meaning, had on her friends was enough to change her mind. 

Octavia practically fell into the closest chair, letting go of Clarke’s hand as a sob erupted from her chest. Abby was by her side in a moment, holding onto her tightly as she tried to calm her. 

Bellamy had the exact opposite reaction to his sister. While Octavia was loud and emotional, he was quiet and coldly disconnected. It unnerved Clarke, she had never seen him seem so distant. 

“Bell?” She whispered, as she glanced up at him. His hand was still laced with hers. It had begun to grow clammy, but Clarke couldn’t bring herself to care. She brought her now free hand to his cheek, gently pushing him to look at her. His brown eyes shone with unshed tears, and he refused to look her in the eye. His stare was distant, and unfocused. She knew he was trying to detach himself from this, but she wouldn’t let him. “Hey,” She gently rubbed her thumb along his cheek, “Please look at me Bell.” He finally met her eyes, and she couldn’t help the barest of smiles that crossed her face. “Together,” She whispered.

And just as Clarke had broken down in Bellamy’s arms a year beforehand at that word, Bellamy broke down in hers. 

His grip was tight and fierce, almost as though he was scared she would disappear if he let her go. Clarke could only hold him back with the same ferocity. He cried into her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair, in an attempt to soothe him. 

When he did pull back, it wasn’t long until Octavia was in his arms. He held her tight as they cried together. 

Clarke silently shed a tear as she stood back and watched the siblings. Aurora had welcomed Clarke into her home without a second thought from the moment she had met her, and Clarke had always loved her for it. She never asked questions about her parents fighting, or about how she felt about the separation. She just let Clarke be. And when Clarke did go to her for comfort, she was always there with open arms and a hot cup of cocoa to calm her. 

Aurora Blake had become a part of Clarke’s family as much as her children had, and this news shook Clarke to her core.

Clarke moved to stand beside her mother, “How bad?” She whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the siblings.

Abby took a breath, as she quickly wiped at her eyes, “They seem to have caught it pretty early, so it’s only in Stage Two.”

“That’s good,” Clarke whispered, “That means there’s a chance right?”

“Thankfully,” Abby nodded, “Aurora is just worried about whether or not she’s going to be able to afford treatment.”

“What!”

Abby nodded, “She already knows her insurance isn’t going to help her that much, and she doesn’t want to take anything away from the kids if, God forbid, anything does happen.”

Clarke stared at her mother, absolutely baffled, “Please tell me you told her we would cover it?”

“Clarke,” Abby started.

“Mom, we have more than enough to help! I know we’re not exactly Jaha level rich, but we have money. If we can help them, we should.” Clarke grabbed her hand, “Mom, they're family.”

“I know,” Abby whispered, “Which is why I have already taken care of it.”

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, and launched herself into her mother’s arms, “Thank you Mom.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Abby pulled back, keeping her daughter at arms length, “Let's make sure Aurora gets through this first.”

Clarke could only pray that she would. She glanced back at Octavia and Bellamy. Aurora Blake had too much to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)  
> \- CanadianFangirl


	4. Finn and Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke experiences her first heartbreak, but she gains something she never knew she was mssing.

She was 16 years old when she had her first heartbreak, and it was all thanks to a boy named Finn Collins.

\- - - - -

Clarke had never expected herself to be the girl that fell in love fast, but then Finn Collins came along. He had transferred into Mount Weather High at the beginning of her junior year, and something about him had just drawn her in. Maybe it was his no-care attitude, his way of looking at the world, or maybe it was just the fact that he was a good looking guy. 

“I don’t like him,” Murphy had said, standing beside Clarke as she got her books from her locker. 

Clarke chuckled, “You’re gonna have to be more specific there Murph, you don’t like a lot of people.”

“That Collins kid.”

“Okay,” Clarke rolled her eyes, closing her locker door, “Bye Murphy.”

He caught up to her quickly, “I’m serious Griffin,” he faced her, walking backwards through the halls, “Something about him just doesn’t sit right with me. He seems almost too perfect, you know?”

“No I don’t know Murphy, you’re just being paranoid. As usual,” she joked, stopping by her classroom door. 

“Look Griff. When Bellamy graduated, he made me and Miller both swear to keep an eye out on you and Octavia." Murphy shurgged, shoiving his hands in his pockets, "I’m just trying to make sure I stay good on that promise.”

Clarke smiled, “I appreciate the concern Murphy, but I can take care of myself.”

If only she knew how wrong she was. 

\- - - - -

They were together for four months when the new girl transferred in. Raven Reyes. She was tall, dark, and gorgeous. She was everything Clarke was insecure about. 

Clarke didn’t know what was happening at first, when she saw the new girl run up and kiss Finn in the hall. She stopped moving, the air taken right out of her lungs, as she staggered back into Jasper’s arms. 

“Woah, Clarke. I mean I know I’m hot, but there’s no need to literally fall for me,” he laughed as he steadied her. 

“I have to leave,” she said, wrenching her eyes away from the scene in front of her. 

“What are you talking abo-” Jasper stopped as his eyes locked on Finn and the new girl. “Wow, okay, um,” he quickly grabbed onto Clarke’s arms, and turned her towards him, “Hey, listen to me okay,” he placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look up at him, “We are gonna skip class today okay? We’re gonna call the others, and go down to the coffee shop across the street, and we’re gonna figure this out. Okay?”

Clarke could only nod, she was too terrified of what would happen if she opened her mouth. Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her down the other end of the hallway, squeezing her tightly. "Okay, let's go," He whispered.

“Clarke!” A voice called from the other end of the hallway. Finn. 

Clarke looked up at Jasper, blue eyes glistening with tears, “No, please no!” She whispered to him.

“Just keep walking, okay. Don’t give him the time of day.”

“Clarke!” He called again. 

“Jas!”

Jasper glanced back at Finn over his shoulder, and then back down the hall, “Monty is at the end of the hall okay. You go stand with him, I’ll deal with Finn.” Clarke could barely think before Jasper turned around, rushing at Finn to stop him from approaching her. “That’s far enough pal.”

“Clarke?” Monty asked, as he came to stand beside her, “What the hell is going on?”

Clarke remained speechless, as Jasper continued to hold Finn back. “Woah, hey Jasper, what’s going on buddy?”

“Don’t 'Buddy' me!” 

“What is wrong with you, man?” Finn exclaimed, stepping back.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you dude? Why the hell are you macking on some other girl in the hallway, when you have a girlfriend!”

“He what?” Monty whispered. Murphy, Miller, Wells and Octavia had all moved to stand beside Clarke, as a small crowd began to form in the halls. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Murphy muttered, starting to move forwards. 

“Murphy don’t!” Clarke grabbed his arm, pulling him back, “Please.”

“What are you talking about Jasper?” Finn asked.

“What am I talking about? I saw you dude! Clarke saw you! You were making out with some other girl!”

“Who’s Clarke?” A voice asked from behind Finn. Every head turned towards the direction of the voice, and there stood the new girl, Raven Reyes. 

“His girlfriend!” Jasper exclaimed. 

Raven chuckled, “No she’s not.” 

“Look, I know you’re new here, so you probably don’t know everything that’s going on right now, but Clarke and Finn have been together for like four months now.”

Raven’s eyebrows raised at Jasper’s words, “They have?” She turned to look at Finn, “Finn, care to explain.”

Finn looked like a deer in headlights. His eyes wide, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

“Yeah Finn,” Clarke stepped forward, “Care to explain?” Finn looked back and forth between the two women, but remained silent. “Yeah, I thought not. Jasper! Come on, he’s not worth it.” She grabbed onto Octavia’s hand as she walked away. 

“I texted Bell, he’s going to meet us at the coffee shop okay?” She whispered, squeezing Clarke’s hand. Clarke nodded, as they continued to walk. 

The others were all quick to follow behind her, except Murphy. He barged up to Finn, getting deep into the other boy’s personal space, “The only reason I’m not beating the shit out of you right now, is cause she is willing to be the bigger person. But,” he grabbed a fistful of Finn’s shirt, tugging him close to his face, “If you ever even so much as look at her again, I will end you.” He pushed Finn away, "And that's a promise." He turned to catch up with the others. 

\- - - - - 

“Where is she?” Bellamy asked as he walked through the door of the group's favourite coffee shop. The six of them sat in a rounded corner booth, various cups of coffee and tea sat between them.

Clarke lifted her head up from her hands to look at him. Her eyes were red, and her makeup was streaked from crying. Bellamy instantly softened, moving towards the booth. Octavia stood up quickly, letting Clarke slide out. 

She crashed into him, arms wrapping around his neck as she began to cry for what felt like the eightieth time that day. Bellamy held her tight, not making an attempt to calm her, just allowed her to let her feelings out. He placed a hand on the back of her head, brushing her hair as she cried, “I know Clarke,” he whispered.

She pulled back from him, “I just don’t understand,” she sniffled. 

Bellamy wiped the tears from her face, “There’s nothing to understand. Finn is a dick.”

“But I loved him,” she whispered, “Or at least I thought I did. Now I just, I don’t know.”

“Oh, Princess,” he sighed, pulling her in close again, “You’ll forget all about this one day. Finn Collins will be nothing but a sour memory.”

“Uh, guys,” Wells said, as the bell above the door to the coffee shop rang. 

Clarke stepped back from Bellamy’s embrace, and was faced with Raven Reyes standing a few feet away from her. Her face mirrored Clarke’s, tear stained cheeks and red eyes raw from crying. “Can we talk?” Raven asked, gripping the strap of her bag tightly. Clarke could tell she was nervous. 

She nodded, and gestured towards a booth on the other side of the shop. She turned to grab her coffee off of the table, pausing only when Wells grabbed her wrist, “You sure about this Clarke?” He whispered.

Clarke looked back at Raven sitting in the booth, waiting. She turned back and nodded, “Yeah, we both got hurt by the same guy.” That seemed to be enough to convince Wells as he let go of her wrist, whispering a quiet approval. 

She straightened her back as she moved towards the booth where the other girl was sitting, waiting for her. She gave a quick glance back over her shoulder towards Octavia, and her friend instantly stood and came to her side. “Together,” she whispered, as she hooked their arms together. 

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered as they walked forward.

The two girls slid into the other side of the booth, Octavia folded her arms up on the table, already in defence mode. Raven smiled tightly at her, “Thanks for agreeing to talk to me,” she said, looking at Clarke. “I know I wouldn’t’ve if I was in your position.”

Octavia glared at Raven, “We can still change our minds.”

Clarke placed a hand on Octavia’s arm, “Please ignore my friend here. She can be a little protective.”

Raven nodded, “Look I know this all must be pretty confusing for you.”

Clarke chuckled drily, “That’s an understatement.”

“Yeah, but I thought it would help if I could explain some things. It might shed some light on how messed up this whole thing actually is.”

“Oh, like seeing your boyfriend making out with another girl isn’t messed up enough?” Octavia fired.

“Okay, down girl,” Clarke laughed, “Let Raven speak, alright?” Octavia huffed, as she leaned back in the booth, crossing her arms against her chest. Clarke turned to look at Raven again, “I am so sorry about her.”

Raven was smiling at them, “Don’t be,” she laughed, “It’s actually kinda sweet how protective she is.”

Clarke smiled, “Tell that to my eighth grade crush. O punched him in the nose when he said he wouldn’t go to the school dance with me.”

Octavia shrugged, “No regrets,” She muttered.

“So, you were saying about…”

“Finn, yeah. AKA the giant douchebag who lied to the both of us,” Raven stiffened as she spoke, her hands fidgeting, and she took a deep breath. “I’ve known Finn since I was a kid,” She began, “We were neighbours. My mom, uh, she wasn’t around all that much when I was growing up, so Finn kinda became my family. He always packed extra in his bagged lunches for school, just so he could make sure I had something to eat,” She smiled at the memory, her eyes beginning to tear up again, “He was my rock, even more so after my mom died.”

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke said, reaching her hand across the table to squeeze Raven’s arm.

She smiled sadly, “Thank you,” she whispered. “We started dating about a year and a half ago.It was sandbox love all grown up, I guess. So when his family moved, and he transferred here at the beginning of the semester, it broke me." She looked up at Clarke then, "But we didn’t break up. Finn swore he would try and make the long distance work.” 

Octavia gasped, “No he did not!”

Raven laughed, and rolled her eyes, “So much for that I guess.”

“Wow,” Clarke breathed out, “He never even mentioned you.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that one out for myself,” Raven muttered. She stared at Clarke for a moment, before leaning forward in the booth, “Look, I get it if you want to hate me. I would hate me too, if I were you, but I just felt like you deserved to know.”

“Why would I hate you?” Clarke asked, “As far as I see it, we both got cheated by the same guy.” She shuffled forward, leaning in towards Raven, “Why should we give him the satisfaction of hating each other, when we can just hate him?”

“There’s my petty girl,” Octavia laughed.

Raven smiled, “You’re really not mad?”

“No!” Clarke exclaimed, “If anything, you should be mad at me! I was the other woman!”

“Yeah, but he lied to you too.”

“Exactly! And any guy that does that, does not even deserve the energy I would waste on hating him. So screw him!” Clarke shuffled out of the booth, and stood in front of Raven, stretching out her hand, “My name is Clarke Griffin.”

Raven beamed as she slid out of the booth, taking Clarke’s outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake, “Raven Reyes.”

Clarke beamed back at the girl, “It is nice to officially meet you Raven. Now!” Clarke swung her arm around Raven’s shoulder, “Come meet the rest of The Delinquents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)  
> \- CanadianFangirl


End file.
